


Zucchini-chan

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Oikawa Tooru, Asexual Bokuto Koutarou, Asexual Oikawa Tooru, BokuOi, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, aromantic asexual oikawa tooru, panromantic asexual bokuto koutarou, panromantic bokuto koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto looked like a lost little kid on his first day of primary school without his parents to introduce him to new friends.<br/><br/>It was really cute, even if he was actually a grown man in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zucchini-chan

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like my tone for this story was too serious for oikawa's pov how i usually write him idk im sorry im just. fucking gay. sandy ily this is 4 u

Oikawa, one to research dutifully before walking into a situation to avoid being caught unaware, thought he was fully prepared on who he would encounter as he opened the doors to the college gymnasium. He was in Tokyo, on a scholarship, and he knew that very few of his peers from high school made it as far as he had. 

He could only thank whichever higher deity was up there that Ushiwaka was chosen to go to some school someplace more important. 

He stopped in the entryway, eyes roaming as he counted his new teammates. Mostly strangers, people he’d recognize from reading about them or watching videos, and, as expected, a couple of people he’d played against in high school: Yaku Morisuke, Tendou Satori(yikes), and Daishou Suguru.

And then, his eyes landed on Bokuto Koutarou. 

Oikawa felt his feet glue to the floor in sudden anxiety as he was caught off guard by the other’s unexpected appearance. He… he had been accepted overseas. Bokuto Koutarou wasn’t supposed to be there. Oikawa hadn’t counted for this. He’d spent all summer training himself, and this wasn’t what he was prepared for. 

Everyone was warming up, stretching, doing their own drills before practice started, but Bokuto was bouncing a volleyball against the wall, brimming with nervousness. He caught Oikawa’s eye.

Recognition flashed in his golden eyes, though brief. They weren’t friends; they’d never really talked to each other off of the court, and Oikawa had, on many accounts, antagonized the other with his serves, purposely bringing forth Bokuto’s famous dejected mode for Seijoh’s advantage. Bokuto held onto the volleyball as it bounced back to him this time, not launching it again as he stared at Oikawa, as if unsure if he should approach or not. 

He looked timid, like a little kid attending his first day of school without his parents to introduce him to people. Oikawa narrowed his eyes, finding it to be endearingly cute, even if the other was actually a grown man in college now. Bokuto opened his mouth, about to say something, as the coach blew the whistle to start practice. Eye contact remained for another moment before it was torn away, and they made their way to the others to begin.

\---

Oikawa was the only setter for the first years and was designated to basically watch over them all since he seemed to be the most responsible among them, although judging them as a group of individuals, Oikawa wouldn’t have been surprised had they all been separated before the arguing could start. 

Turned out, Daishou and Yaku didn’t get along and Tendou seemed to be overcompensating for his first-day-of-school nervousness by being a complete ass(which, now that Oikawa thought back a bit more, might actually just be how he usually was).

Oikawa ended up staying at Bokuto’s side.

“Hi! I’m Bokuto.”

“I know that,” Oikawa replied, sniffing before offering his own name, “Oikawa Tooru.”

“Sweet! It’s cool to talk to you not-from the other side of the net.” 

Oikawa didn’t know what to make of that, so he changed the subject. “Hmm… Bokkun, maybe if we start the drill, the others will stop bickering and join us. Can I toss for you?”

Asking that question(or maybe it was the nickname?) seemed to instantly quell away Bokuto’s jitters and a blinding grin stretched across his face as he jabbed a thumb toward his own chest. “You can count on me!” 

\---

“Oikawa!” Bokuto didn’t use honorifics. “Can I get your number in my phone? I mean, in case one of us ever wants to practice or anything?” 

Oikawa entered in his number and accepted Bokuto’s number in return. 

\---

To: Bokkun--  
so bokkun (●´ω｀●) I don’t recall you being on the roster this year. what changed?

It was their first texts and Oikawa wouldn’t have blamed him if he didn’t reply to the intrusive question, but Bokuto didn’t seem to have any sense of privacy about his life, Oikawa realized as he read the response received a few minutes later.

From: Bokkun--  
CUTE face thing!! How Did U do that?? && it was a last minute thing!! I was supposed 2 go 2 the neighbor school, but something went wrong IDK!! Lol!! It kinda sucks bcus i dont know anyone very well here but at least i found you!! 

Oikawa typed out his response, and they continued texting after the conversation, just keeping up some chit chat. It was nice to talk to someone after a while since Iwaizumi hadn’t been keeping in touch too well.

\---

Two months in, and they were inseparable--Oikawa was in Bokuto’s dorm more than his own, they ate lunch together whenever they had the time free to, they studied together, practiced together, hung out together…started opening up to each other. Best friend things. It was weird.

Bokuto told him about Akaashi, and in return, Oikawa told him about Iwaizumi. 

Neither of which were big deals, certainly not like a lover left behind, but more like best friends losing touch with each other through the difficulties of different colleges. It was a rough road for all parties involved, but Oikawa and Bokuto were there for each other when one needed it. Oikawa would never admit that he needed the other as much as he did, but Bokuto never seemed to mind that he stuck around so much and was always physically at his side.

Bokuto smiled with all of his face and it seemed the more Oikawa got to know about him, the more there was to find out. New habits, new tastes, new hobbies. The other seemed to have tried or done anything there was to do, and he loved everything so much. It was certainly different after being friends with Iwaizumi for most of his life, but Oikawa found himself enjoying Bokuto’s exciting outlook on life(and not minding when excited turned dreadful, when Bokuto needed to go home in the middle of being out, when his blinding grin fell and tears shone at his eyes. Oikawa didn’t mind being there for him at all).

\---

“Are you gay, Oikawa?” Bokuto asked one night. It was the second semester and Oikawa was sleeping over in a pallet on the floor. It wasn’t much of a pallet, more rather a cloud fortress of pillows, cushions, and blankets. He’d realized, halfway through the first term, that he’d much rather sleep on the floor of Bokuto’s room any night than lay on the stone-cold stiffness of his own bed, alone with the rare company of his roommate(who seemed to be out more than he was). Bokuto’s roommate was Yaku, who was out for the night.

It wasn’t that the question came out of nowhere, it was just that Oikawa wasn’t sure how far to answer it. They had been talking about crushes, and Oikawa had let it slip that he thought he might kind of had a thing for Karasuno’s setter back in the day: Sugawara. It was his refreshing vibes and cute looks that caught Oikawa’s eye, and they began talking more after exchanging numbers-- Oikawa wished that that they could’ve gotten closer, but Suga worked full time over the summer and Oikawa had been busy preparing for college. Sometimes things just don’t work out. 

“Hmm, such a forward question, Bokkun~!” Oikawa turned over on his pallet, resting on his back as he stared at Bokuto’s ceiling. “How much do you know about LGBT?” 

He heard a snort from the bed before the other replied, “A lot.” 

Oikawa wondered what that meant, but wasn’t gonna pry. “Well, this might come as kind of a surprise, but I’m actually ace… and aro. But I prefer boys as partners, probably. I’ve never really had one.” 

Bokuto’s bed creaked as he sat up from his position and looked down at Oikawa on the floor to see him better. Oikawa didn’t look at him, though. He had never talked about this. He never really wanted to, not feeling very confident in himself about his sexuality or lack-thereof. 

“Are you really? Ace?” Bokuto sounded excited for some reason, like this was a cool thing. “I mean… I’m ace, but I don’t know much about aro, you know? I think I’m pan, uh, romantically!! You know? I definitely wouldn’t have thought that about you with all the sexual jokes you make. How do you have partners if you’re aro/ace?” 

Aah… Oikawa felt his heart give out a weird feeling. He shifted his gaze to meet Bokuto’s. “Yeah… I know. I’ve never met another ace, though, Bokkun… what a weird coincidence. Well,” Oikawa paused as he searched through his brain for the endless articles he’d read online about queerplatonic relationships, “even if I’m not romantically(or sexually) attracted to someone… I could still love them. There are relationships like that, where things aren’t really normal to societal standards. They’re called queer platonic relationships. It’s like… a bond that’s a lot closer than friendship. Platonic love.” 

“Oh… I getcha! That actually makes a lot of sense.” Explaining that would’ve totally been an awkward moment with anyone else, but Bokuto’s goofy smile was shining in the darkness of the room and the boy scooted over in bed before patting at the mattress. “Do you wanna sleep up here tonight? With me? It’s okay if you don’t, I just…” 

“Yes,” Oikawa replied instantly, interrupting whatever the other was about to go on about. He got up from the pallet and hesitated for a moment before sliding into the bed beside the other. 

They laid side by side for a few minutes; Oikawa wasn’t sure if they were having a companionable or awkward silence. It was nice, though. Trusting each other with that information put a new kind of connection in their bond, especially because of what they came out as. Oikawa could lay there with Bokuto and not worry about… having to say no or anything. He could just lay there beside him and feel perfectly safe. It wasn’t something he was used to… he wondered if Bokuto was thinking the same.

But then, Bokuto started babbling. “It’s really nice, I mean. To have you here like this. I mean. It’s comfortable, you know? I feel like we’ve gotten really close lately. And this doesn’t have to change anything if you don’t want it to, but I kinda like you a lot and I get that you can’t like me romantically! That doesn’t really bother me! it’s just. also. really relieving to know that you’re like me, I mean, sexuality wise-ish! And it gives me hope that this… could work out, I mean, if you want it to be a thing. Like that queer platonic thing you were talking about. And, again, this doesn’t have to change anything since you’re aro, okay? Or even if you don’t like me. I know you just said you’d never had a partner or anything... I just. wanted you to… know. Yeah.”

Oikawa laid there, letting the confession sink in for a moment, adding tension to the scene before starting to giggle. 

“Oikaaawaaaaaaa, don’t just laugh at me!” 

He couldn’t help it. He turned onto his side and faced Bokuto, scooting forward and wrapping his body around one of the other’s massive arms as he hooked his leg around the other’s leg. He snuggled against him, still laughing. “Sorry, Bokkun… you’re just way more cute than I expected.”

“Oikawa,” Bokuto’s tone made it sound like he was pouting, but Oikawa could hear the smile in his voice and it made him smile in return.

“I know there are stigmas about aros being super cold and distant… but I’m extremely close and clingy. You should probably know that.”

Bokuto adjusted his position to accommodate Oikawa more comfortably and brought his free arm over to brush through Oikawa’s hair. “I do know that. Oikawa, I’m not dumb! You’re close and clingy regardless, which was another reason why I was kinda surprised.”

“Just makin’ things clear, Bokkun… or... Kou-chan?” 

“‘K-Kou-chan’?” Bokuto repeated with a stutter, his hand freezing in Oikawa’s hair before he began playing in it with frantic nervousness. “Oikawa, that’s…”

“I mean, you are my boyfriend now, right? Zucchini-chan.” Oikawa nuzzled his face against Bokuto’s arm, relishing in the feeling of the other’s strong fingers slowing down as they combed through his hair.

“Y-Yes! Tooru!” 

Oikawa couldn’t stand how cute Bokuto was sometimes, even if he could practically feel the question marks oozing out of the boy from calling him a zucchini.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @roymeowstang [clenches fist] be my friend,,,,,,


End file.
